RK Christmas Carols
by Kitsune-Onna19
Summary: All your fave Christmas carols, sung by your fave RK characters! Requests encouraged!
1. All I Want For Christmas

**Disclaimer: i do not own RK or Christmas _or _any Christmas carols...**

whoa its been a while since posted somethin like this... i wonder if people actually read these kinda of things... weird. well anyway,please dont mention anything about TanukiGirl22 and her **RK Movie Songs **because yes, this is similar to it, but i DID NOT copy my cousin. yes. my _cousins_. but we're not related at this very moment ;)  
o0ok.. once you've read that, get on to this weird.. WEIRD parody about Aoshi...

* * *

Aoshi Solo in the tune of:**  
ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS MY TWO FRONT TEETH

* * *

**

But the NEW, IMPROVED TITLE is:  
**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS MY TWO KODACHIS  
**  
Every body Pauses and stares at me  
These two kodachis are gone as you can see  
I wonder just who to blame for this catastrophe  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as simple as it can be

All I want for Christmas  
is my two Kodachis,  
my two Kodachis,  
see my two Kodachis!

If I could only  
have my two Kodachis,  
then I could wish her  
"Merry Christmas."  
It seems so long since I could say,  
"Kaiten Kenbu!"  
Oh how happy I'd be,  
if my wish would come true...

All I want for Christmas  
is my two Kodachis,  
my two Kodachis,  
see my two Kodachis.

If I could only  
have my two Kodachis,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**A/N: **oh yeah.. you dont have to tell me how stupid this is. but R&R anyway! and yes, i take requests! **Christmas songs only.**


	2. Rudolph, The Red Nosed Reindeer

**Disclaimer: dont own anything.**

whoa.. i was LMAO-ing when i was writing this one... i reeeeaaally like this one. i think it's extremely humorous. hehe.

The tune of: **Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer  
**Changed to: **Kenshin The Red-Haired Swordsman  
**Sung By: **Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko  
**  
_(Eveything in parenthesis means RANDOM RUROUNI KENSHIN CHARACTERS.)_

(Kaoru) You know Aoshi and Saito  
(Sano) And Shishio and Sojiro,  
(Yahiko) Hiko and Shojo  
(All) And Usui and Jin-eh;  
But do you recall  
The most famous swordsman of all?

(All) Kenshin the red-haired swordsman  
(swordsman)  
Had very shiny red hair  
(like a lantern)  
And if you ever saw it  
(saw it)  
You would even say it glows  
(like a fire)  
(Sano) All of the other swordsmen  
(swordsmen)  
Used to yell and call him names  
(like Yahiko)  
(Kaoru) They never let poor Kenshin  
(Kenshin)  
(All) Drink saké in of their games  
(like dice)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
(Yahiko) Megumi came to say  
(Megumi: Ohohoh)  
Kenshin with your hair so bright,  
Won't you guide me home tonight?  
(Kaoru) Then all the swordsmen loved him  
(loved him)  
(Sano) And they shouted out with glee  
(yippee)  
(All) "Kenshin the red-haired swordsman  
(swordsman)  
You'll go down in history!"  
(like Battousai)

**A/N: **i told you i liked this one, but i thinkj i have an even better one that'll be posted soon, so stay tuned to Rurouni Kenshin Christmas Parodies!


	3. Silver Bells

**DiSCLAiMER: **read the disclaimer on all my other 23 fics. you'll know it means by then.

SANO/MEGUMI DUET! yay.. and of my fave song too ) lyrics had to be changed a little.. like there's no santa in japan.

* * *

**Silver Bells**

_:Sano:_  
City sidewalk, busy sidewalks  
dressed in holiday style.  
In the air there's  
a feeling of Christmas.

Children laughing, people passing,  
meeting smile after smile,  
And on every street corner you'll hear:

Silver bells, silver bells,  
It's Christmas time in the city.  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,  
soon it will be Christmas day.

_:Megumi:_  
City street lamps  
blink a bright red and green,  
As the shoppers rush home  
with their treasures.

Hear the snow crunch,  
see the kids bunch,  
It's the holiday's big scene,  
And above all this bustle you'll hear:

_:Both:_  
Silver bells, silver bells,  
It's Christmas time in the city.  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,  
soon it will be Christmas day.  
soon it will be Christmas day.

_:Sano:_  
soon it will be Christmas day.  
_:Megumi:_  
soon it will be Christmas day.  
_:Both:_  
soon it will be Christmas day...

* * *

**a/n: **yah, not much of a songfic/parody typw but i couldnt help it.. it was my fave song... and im pissed coz i dont get reviews! X( oh well at least im posting _something_. but YAY, i have a new story fic in mind :grins: **but**, its a short sequel to a fic i posted in april :sighs: oh well wish me luck. 


	4. Frosty, the Snowman

Disclaimer: " "

**NOTE: **whoa dude this one is funnie :D heh... this is really stupid too, i love it! haha. well ive decided not to have characters sing, but i will have songs and change it to fit the characters and other things : okie... so yah keep readin'.

****

**_Frosty, the Snowman  
_**changed to:  
**_Shishio, the Burnt-Guy_**

Shishio the Burnt-Guy was an evil fiery soul,  
With a BandAid-ed body and grass for hair  
and eyes made out of coal.  
Shishio the Burnt-Guy is a nightmare, they say,  
He was made of ash but only some  
know how he back came to life one day.  
There must have been some magic in that  
bullet they found.  
For when they shot it to his head  
he began to dance around.  
Oh, Shishio the Burnt-Guy  
was alive as he could be,  
And the Juppongatanna say he could laugh  
and fight just the same any other evil guy.  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
thumpety thump thump,  
Look at Shishio go.  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
thumpety thump thump,  
Over the Underworld he goes.

Shishio the Burnt-Guy knew  
the sun was hot that day,  
So he said, "Let's run and  
we'll have some fun  
now before I burn away."  
Down to the village,  
with a sword in his hand,  
Running here and there all  
around the square saying,  
"Catch me if you can!"  
He led them down the streets of town  
right to Saito.  
And he only paused a moment when  
he heard him holler "Stop!"  
For Shishio the Burnt-Guy  
had to hurry on his way,  
But he waved goodbye saying,  
"I'll be back again someday!!!"  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
thumpety thump thump,  
Look at Shishio go.  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
thumpety thump thump,  
Through the Underworld he goes.

**A/N:** WoW this was frikkin fun to write... took a few days but yeah this is my fave, i like every line.. hah i even went up to my mom and im like, "how do you go over the Underworld?" whoa thats gotta be one of the stupidest questions ive ever asked :) i 3 this one hehe. R&R.


End file.
